Sins of the Dead
by erutufon
Summary: Many people would see having the ability to see dead people as a curse. But, for Sasuke, he sees it as more of a gift. Especially, with him being a Police Officer. Communicating with victims spirits never made cases so easy, until recently....
1. Destined to be together, forever Ch1

_**The couple before us didn't seem to have much luck with the fortune teller machine. They have had to of spent over 5 dollars trying to get a decent fortune from the machine, but from where Naruto and I stood, we could tell the fortunes either 1. Didn't make sense, or 2. Wasn't what they wanted to read. **_

_**They had tossed all their fortunes down after gaining at least 10 of them, 50 cents per fortune, 5 dollars spent. That was a lot of fortunes. **_

_**I watched as they moved away, the male was obviously angry, having listened to his girlfriend about spending 5 dollars to get atleast one good fortune but failed. Now, it was our turn. **_

_**I watched as Naruto grinned at me. His hand grasped my arm and pulled me towards the fortune machine, pointing a finger at the ugly looking gypsy behind the glass casing. Its eyes had been painted a venom color which led me to think just how horrible the paint job actually was. It looked as if the fake man doll belonged more at a horror house than telling disbelieving fortunes to adults and young teens.**_

_**Of course, that's what I thought. Naruto always loved playing these sort of things. If it wasn't going on roller coasters, or shooting fake ducks with a bebe gun, it was wasting money on stupid fortune telling machines that would reduce a baby to tears just by its horrible paint job.**_

"**Oi, Sasuke. Come on, give me a dollar!" **

_**I turned my attention to the blond dobe at my side as he continued to grin at me. This led me to give a sigh and I dug down into my wallet and huffed over the single. His face never seemed to change. It always beamed happily. I don't even remember a single time I saw him sad. **_

"**What do you think we'll get?" Naruto questioned me.**

_**I paused and looked at him before I lazily gave a shrug of my shoulders. **_

"**How the hell should I know, idiot."**

_**Naruto stuck out his tongue to me and I looked just as he slid the dollar into the machine's slot. The machine, like before to the previous couple, moved its hands over the fake crystal ball, the smoke and glowing lights inside repeatedly glowing just before out popped a fortune near the bottom.**_

_**It didn't give back the other 50 cents. Which pissed me off. **_

"**Great, moron. We get a shitty fortune and it ate my 50 cents while at it." **

_**I heard him huff and his elbow nudged my side. **_

"**Whatever, teme." **

_**He bent down to grab the fortune and flipped the white card around to view the text on the other side. It's text engraved with gold ink. I acted as if I didn't care what it said, but of course, I was curious to see why Naruto had stared at the card intently.**_

"**What does it say? Do we have 7 days to live?' **_**I couldn't help but give a tease. Naruto always hated that movie. And then, I looked down and peered at what the card had imprinted.**_

_**It read:"The two of you are destined to be together, forever."**_

_Naruto took it to heart. I thought it was a joke. _

_That was 10 years ago. _

_I'm 26 years old now. _


	2. Pride Ch 2

Pride.

That's what the blood written on the walls spelled.

I lowered my eyes to stare at the naked woman on the bed. Her body was mangled, torn, and beaten to the point it was hard to tell who she was anymore. Her limbs tied to her bed post, rope burns on her wrists and ankles showing signs of violent struggle.

"Her name is Yamanaka Ino." I heard a voice to my right say. I look over and find it to be Hozuki Suigetsu. The bastard always got here before I did.

He was smoking a cigarette at the crime scene. I frowned in disapproval. If the chief ever caught him doing shit like that, he'd literally get a boot to the face. But, Suigetsu was Suigetsu. He never listened, because he felt if he got the job done, he could do whatever the hell he wanted. I turn my attention back to the corpse on the bed and move over towards the body to take a closer look.

It was nothing different from the first victim. Destroyed to the point of none recognition. The girl, had once been beautiful. Though, a knife to the face soon changed that. A scalpel sat on the night stand, her dried blood still remained on the metal. The killer made sure to torture the girl slowly. A cloth gag in her mouth to keep her quiet.

Sick fuck…

He wanted her to be alive while he worked on her. The bruises and blood around her inner thighs, smearing up and staining the bed sheets gave evidence she had been raped. I gave a sigh and pushed my bangs from my face. It would have been so much harder to find the body if it weren't for the victim's soul that stood just yards away at my side.

At the crime scenes, I ignored them most of the time when around others. But, by myself, I often tried to communicate with them. However, communication wasn't as easy as it sounded. The spirits, souls, ghosts, whatever the hell you wanted to call them couldn't say a damn thing. They couldn't voice themselves because they were dead. So, it always made things so much more difficult for me, it felt like a game of charades, but worse.

However, that didn't keep them from getting their point across. They could move and act. They would try to show the person what they meant by either push things over out of anger or just purely lead you in the right direction.

It was midnight when Ino came to me. I remembered her from Highschool. A girl, just like many other girls, too had a crush on me. I never expected to see her after graduation. Especially, see her dead. I, then knew at the time, seeing her spirit, I expected a case really soon.

I look back over to Suigetsu.

"Did she have an enemies?"

"Not a damn clue." Suigetsu snorted.

"Best to find out then. Start questioning friends. She has a phone book? A cell phone?" I gave a glance over to the other cop.

Suigetsu gave a shrug of his shoulders and put out the cigarette on a near by ash tray. How fucking convenient.

I turned my attention back to Ino's corpse and from the corner of my eyes, I could see her spirit watching her body. The look of discomfort on her face. Sadness, pain, anger? I couldn't tell.

"Second corpse in 2 weeks. You think this bastard is going to keep "offing" people each week?" Suigetsu eyed over to me and I caught his stare.

I sighed, stood straight up, and fixed my jacket. My clothes still a bit damp from the rain that fell outside. It clicked loudly against the windows of the small abandoned apartment complex.

"I don't know. Let's hope we catch the killer before he does "off" anyone else. So far, the two bodies had a Sin written somewhere near by. Is there anything on her, yet? Personal information? Anything?."

"Yeah, people said she was real snobby. The attitude that said "My shit doesn't stink." type of attitude. She owns a flower shop down in the city." Suigetsu huffed as he replied back. "Maybe that's why her "Sin" was Pride. Maybe, she held a lot of it because she believed she was better?"

I, then, felt my cell phone vibrate in my pocket. I gave a small frown and dug inside. Withdrawing it, I saw I had missed 2 calls.

I rolled my eyes as I checked to see who they could have been. Though, I knew full well who it was. Naruto, of course. The blond idiot never understood that if I didn't pick up the first time, it probably meant I was busy. And if I didn't pick up, he immediately panicked and spammed my phone with repeated calls until I did pick up.

I felt my phone ring again and looked to see Naruto was giving a call for the third time. I sighed and flipped my phone open to answer.

"Naruto, I'm busy. I can't talk now. I'll see you in a few hours. We found another body. Don't worry, I'll be home later." and I hung up before he could answer.

I hated cutting him off, but Naruto was always the type to talk and never stop. If he ever got a single word in, it'd turn into a 30 minute conversation where you couldn't get him to shut the hell up. Naruto loved talking. I guess, that's what made me so attracted to him. We were opposites.

I sighed and looked over to see Suigetsu once again, he gave me a eyed glance.

"What?"

"You ok? You up for all of this?" Suigetsu questioned me.

I frowned at him now. I didn't get the point that he was trying to make. Perhaps, he was just trying to cut me off the case so he could look good in the end. I snorted in response and returned my cell phone into my coat pocket.

"I've dealt with murder cases before. I'll be fine." I turned my eyes away from Suigetsu and moved out the room, pushing pass some gathered police officers that were searching the house for evidence. I stepped out onto the porch now and let out a low sigh.

My throat hurt.


End file.
